


and all i wanna know is just how far you wanna go

by fineosaur



Series: and i can change your marital status [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Additional POVs, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, i need to write other povs for this sometimes cause i need to get it out of my head, title is yet another line from 'business' - catfish and the bottlemen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineosaur/pseuds/fineosaur
Summary: additional POVs to 'and i can change your marital status'





	and all i wanna know is just how far you wanna go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelandofnothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelandofnothing/gifts).

> this goes to my wife, thelandofnothing, who encouraged and gave me the idea for this.

**Arya **

_after Gendry enters the party_

From the hallway before the stairs, Arya stood silently out of view. She had been going back into the expansive living room when she saw a familiar, tall figure walk in. His broad shoulders and dark hair made him stand out amongst the rest of the guests. That and the fact that she could always spot him in a full room, on instant. She hadn’t seen him in months, watching him stride in, wearing a fitted henley, made her palms slick. Arya rubbed her hands on her trousers, trying to calm herself down.

  
Gendry was barely halfway into the room before he was ambushed by Sansa’s bubbly self. She watched as her sister handed Ben into Gendry’s arms, him taking to it deftly. Big oak tree of a man, her nephew looked even smaller in comparison. She watched the way his bicep bulged as he folded his arm, carrying the baby and swaying him slightly. Warmth flooded her, settled in the bottom of her stomach as she watched him coddle Ben.

  
Still lurking in the hallway, Arya watched him walk towards her brother, Robb and Jon’s boyfriend Satin. She thanked every entity that Jon wasn’t there yet, at least if Jon was having a bad day, he wouldn’t pounce on Gendry as soon as he saw him. Gendry continued entertaining himself with baby Ben, talking to Robb all the while, voices she couldn’t hear from where she was.

  
Watching Ben stand on his lap, reaching towards the small buttons that lined the collar of the grey henley shirt he wore. Ben tried stuffing Gendry’s buttons into his mouth, sucking on his tiny fist when he was able to. She watched as Gendry used his hand to gingerly wipe the excess drool the baby was making, wiping it off on his shirt and going back to grinning at him. He tickled the baby in his hands, smiling widely when he was greeted to a little giggle or gurgle.

  
Something about him falling into place so quickly made her want to run towards him and ask him to hold her in his arms again and to never, ever leave her. Arya had missed him, every day, she missed her best friend, having someone to tell all the anecdotes she’d gathered throughout her work weeks. She missed having someone to just sit back and enjoy each other’s company. To sit in mutual, comfortable silence before one of them brought up a stupid joke. Arya missed him and wondered whether things would have been different if perhaps she had opened her mouth earlier and told him she loved him. Then perhaps he wouldn’t have beaten himself up over it, perhaps then he wouldn’t have left.

  
She still blamed him for leaving, for not at least trying to talk to her before just cutting her off for almost a week. And now… she was the one who had cut him off. She had blocked his calls, since the day she asked him to leave in a fit of rage, sorrow, love. It had been almost nine months since that day and she’d been afraid of what would happen if she unblocked the number. They couldn’t make up over phone call, they had to meet in person, but the occasion nor courage ever arose for something of the sort. All her thoughts on the matter had been fleeting and indecisive, never certain, and in those moments more and more sand trickled down the hourglass, telling her she hadn’t seen or spoken to him in whichever number of days.

  
Now as she watched him hand Ben back to Sansa, as he walked towards the opposite end of the room than she was, possibly towards the guest bathrooms, she wondered if perhaps now she was ready to talk to him. Arya watched her parents’ faces brighten at the sight of Ben reaching towards them and decided to join them. She knew she’d have to talk to him today, she would, and she was ready to. Yet part of her tugged the cord to just fall into his arms, kiss him and tell him she still loved him despite it all, but that part needed her friend first, Arya needed her best friend Gendry to sort out her head.

**Author's Note:**

> i gave in and did this. hope you enjoyed it!  
i'll definitely do more povs so let me know on tumblr or ao3 itself if there are any particular scenes you'd like another pov of. the pov could be of any character in the fic so just let me know and once i get time i'll go for it!


End file.
